


星与尘相遇 番外1

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [15]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 番外1

身裹厚重冰壳的坚硬长城之上，携夹着冰粒粉雪的狂风从黑貂衣领的皮毛间隙窜过，在男人深色的胡须上覆了薄薄一层白。  
他远远眺望地平线处黑压压的光秃树林，一种旷然的快感充斥内心。即使寒风让说话都艰难，他还是张开嘴哈哈大笑了几声，转过头看向身边裹紧斗篷站稳都有些费力的女子。

“棒极了，对吗？！”Arthur展开双臂示意北境之外无边无际的白色苍莽。  
“确实是......不得了的景色。”Mera捏紧领口感叹道，眼睛半眯起适应下方刺目的雪白。她转过头望向长城的延伸线，只见冰墙向远处隐入风雪。“我开始懂你们愿意留在北境的原因了。广阔，人迹稀少，尽管没有温暖的气候和花鸟绸裙，但看起来满足了Orm自由的心愿。”  
“这里可比我生长的地方富饶多了。”Arthur挑起眉毛观察Mera的侧脸。“Orm确实喜欢这里，有自己的一间房屋和土地，工作能根据心情变换，哪像我隔一阵子就要帮Bruce Wayne到长城监督训练。不过我们没打算一辈子待在这里，等天气转暖，Orm想租条船到其他大陆上看看。”

Mera抿着嘴唇，绿眼睛好奇地四处打量。“我很为你们高兴......能拥有现在的生活。”  
“......可现在，你也出现在北境。”Arthur意有所指地说。  
“呃——父亲大概气疯了，我想这算彻底背叛了我的家族，再一次，从新的未婚夫身边逃开。”  
她的话让Arthur稍微有些不好意思，他想起自己和Orm都曾让这个本能拥有正常婚姻生活的姑娘失望。“所以......你也是来这里找寻新的人生吗？”  
“嗯，算是吧。”她快速地瞄了Arthur一眼，脸颊不知是被冷风吹的还是因为想到了什么而泛起红晕。

这模样Arthur可不陌生，他戏谑地嘿嘿坏笑。“哦？打算和我聊聊他吗？”

红发姑娘露出了有点复杂的害羞表情，“关于这个......不是他，是她。”

Arthur的双眼微微睁大了一瞬，接着又满不在乎地耸耸肩。“我倒是对于自己并不惊讶这件事感到很惊讶......Omega？”  
“呃——是Alpha。”  
这下Arthur真变得讶异了。  
“而且大概是你认识的人。”她的大眼睛动情地向身后一瞥，略显紧张地咬了咬下唇。  
“哦呵呵呵......我想我只认识一位北境的女性Alpha。”Arthur拍了拍Mera的肩膀，“她一定会带给你......很多不一样的时光。”  
Mera皱起眉头上下审视对方，“......谢谢你，Arthur。”

“Lord Arthur！”黑城堡的卫兵急匆匆地跑上来大喊。  
“告诉过你无数次了，我不是个......”Arthur在看到那个年轻守夜人手中的纸张时愣住了，那种带有淡淡碎铂金色的信纸只有来自暗涛城的Orm会用，他疾步走上前。“怎么回事？”  
“呃...这上面没说清楚，只说让您尽快赶回去......”  
Arthur一把夺过来，扫了两眼后愤愤跺了一脚。“抱歉，Mera，我想现在Orm出了点......需要我帮助的状况。”  
女人恍然大悟地张大了嘴，了然地点点头。

院子门口站着四个Bruce派来的Beta侍卫把守，即使Orm并不是那类柔弱的Omega，但现在空气中信息素的浓郁甜味怕是要让任何一个经过的无伴侣Alpha发狂。  
他从马背跳下，来不及拴缰绳就推开篱笆上带刺的木门，快步跑向他们不算大的石房子。这间房屋是Orm设计后跟Arthur亲手搭建的，只有暗涛城下人待的侧楼的一半大，却十分舒适。当然，他现在已经没心情感叹他们这大半年来在北境的成果，Orm进入了发情期的事实已经火烧眉毛。

“Ormi！”他哐当一声撞开寝屋门，往床的方向看了一眼就倒吸一口凉气移开视线。

金发前公爵侧躺在床上，臀部和濡湿的后穴就朝着门的方向，其中含着Omega的两指。Orm费力地用手指操自己，嘴唇急促地吐出碎裂微弱的喘息。Marius家族的雪白肌肤因潮热变得粉红，交叠的双腿夹着被单无意识地来回磨蹭，床单和被褥都被他流出的液体染得氤氲一片。  
曾经的卡奥忙捂住口鼻。Orm已经没了理智，他不能也被带入发情状态，那只会让对方受伤。  
Orm听到Alpha的呼唤，蠕动了几下，湖水般的眼睛看过来。

“Arthur...Curry！”

不是情热中迷乱的勾引请求，而是带有责备语气的大喊。Arthur一愣，看着Orm将身体撑着坐起，愤怒地指过来。  
“我早就说了，先送渡鸦到Vulko那里让他运抑制草药来！”

“Or...抱......抱歉。”Arthur走上前去的步伐有点踉跄，他的脑子开始混沌，不确定自己能否保持清醒。皮革衣物下的身体已经被Orm独特的香甜激起反应，阴茎硬邦邦地束缚在两腿间。Alpha富有攻击性的信息素急躁地释放在空气中，显然没有起到抚慰作用，只是让窝在床上的男人扭动着更加燥热。  
金发Omega顺从地张开双腿，并在Arthur靠近的瞬间猛地夹住了对方的脑袋，屁股耸动着凑上去。

柔软张开的穴口颤动着一收一缩，挤压出泊泊的透明液体。Arthur把脸埋在Orm股间呱唧呱唧舔着里面咸腥的淫水，胡子都被沾得湿漉漉。  
“嗯......”Orm的腰剧烈一震，喉咙里泄出声混着鼻音的呻吟，后穴紧紧咬住Arthur的舌头往里吸得更深。  
Arthur撕咬拉扯穴口的嫩肉，舌尖顶进去戳弄翻转，搅得水越来越多。  
空虚感像一只只小虫在Orm体内来回游走，他开始感到舌头远远不能满足。

察觉到Omega的欲望，Arthur在他雪白的臀瓣上恋恋不舍地吻了两下，爬起来覆上Orm的身体，粗硬的阴茎顺畅地破开湿软肠肉顶进对方高热的体内。  
“啊——唔......哈...哈......Arthur......”  
多斯拉克人低头用双唇封住了爱人的呻吟，信息素和花瓣浴的香味熏得他脑子昏昏沉沉，金色的眼眸中溢满了火热的情欲和融化的爱意。腰下是像要把人操进床里的快速耸动，双手却温柔地抚摸着Orm发烧汗湿的额头。他深情地注视那双水蓝色的眼睛，其中的汪洋晃动着要流淌出来，仿佛星星碎在了里面。仅仅分别了几日，Arthur却觉得对爱人的想念要将自己撑破。

“Arthur...Arthur...啊——”  
Orm在唇舌交叠间小声地细细呼唤Alpha的名字，发情让他的声音委屈又带着依赖，听得Arthur心里发痒，身体却动得更快更有力，撞得对方泪眼婆娑。Omega很快就射了，在高潮后的穴里再快速抽送数下，就可以被温软的肠肉裹紧，稀薄的汁液会从神秘的内里喷出来浇在龟头上。  
又在Orm体内顶送了数十下，Arthur也粗喘着插进紧致的生殖腔射精成结。

肉结锁住二人的时间，Arthur不停地亲吻Orm，吻他的眉心，吻他眼角掉落的流星，吻他已红润剔透的嘴唇。亲昵的动作让Orm哼哼哼笑起来，伸手去抓Alpha的乱糟糟的头发。  
“感觉我们好久没在床上做爱了。”Arthur耍赖地趴在Orm身上，咬他光滑圆润的肩头。  
“还不都怪你？”

一个多月来，他们的交合总是有些疯狂靡乱。晚餐的中途不知不觉相拥着交换口中的红酒，然后爬上餐桌留下一地狼藉；原本是在长城外游览境外风光，却莫名其妙滚进雪地里，光裸的身躯在身下的兽皮上纠缠；后院的草坪上，浴室的木桶里，外厅的华椅上，处处留下了他们相爱的痕迹。

一想到这里Orm就有些害羞，他动了动屁股让Arthur消下去的阴茎滑出后穴，拍拍他的手臂示意水壶。男人笑着起身，湿淋淋的性器搭在两腿间，就这么无所谓地裸体在房间里转来转去，给Orm倒了水，端着盘柠檬蛋糕走回来。  
即便是热潮期，曾经的公爵也保持着优雅，小口进食补充体力和水分。

“听说Mera到北境了？你见过她了吗？”他缓慢咀嚼着问。  
一聊到这个Arthur就来了劲，他双眼发光地凑过来。“诶，Ormi，你知道她为什么逃到这边吗？她遇上了喜欢的人，猜猜是谁？”  
“我知道啊，Diana。”Orm嘴里鼓鼓囊囊，表情像是在问这有什么奇怪的。  
“......她告诉你了？”  
“嗯哼，她不是从南边的海岸乘小船去看鲸鱼时遇了险，被Diana救起，带到了熊岛嘛。”  
“你连她们怎么认识的都知道？”Arthur突然感到很嫉妒，不知是气Mera告诉Orm却瞒着自己还是气Orm偷偷和Mera保持着联系。  
“我们怎么也算是......青梅竹马。”Orm得意地挑挑眉，好像嫌Arthur的反应还不够有趣似的。

还好第二波发清热来势汹涌，没给Arthur争风吃醋的机会。他一边舔舐Orm的口腔席卷里面柠檬蛋糕的甜味，一边快速抠挖濡湿柔软的后穴，然后抽出手向Orm展示指间能牵拉出银丝的粘液。谁知Omega非但没有害羞，还得寸进尺将他的手指含进嘴里，柔软的舌灵巧地拨弄指腹的皮肤，勾引地Arthur浑身要着起火来。

为了惩罚Orm刚才小小的坏心眼，Arthur将他两条胳膊缩在背后，整个人扣在床上，从后面深深进入，动作粗暴有力。Orm的叫声一节节拔高，最后变成嘶哑的哼唧。疯狂的律动让不堪重负的床板苦凄凄地吱呀作响，强壮的多斯拉克人甚至掰断了床头的木栏。  
破裂的枕头漏出的棉絮在房间里飘舞，床上洒满了木屑，一片混乱中，Orm高潮了一次又一次，他最后脸上糊得狼藉到分不出汗水泪水和唾液，嗓子也彻底被操哑，肚子里饱饱涨涨的全是Arthur的精液，后背上也有不知道什么时候撸上去的白浊。  
极度的疲惫和快感的燃烧下，他恍惚地睡在Alpha怀中。

第二天一早，Arthur便起床给Orm准备早餐，守夜人那边送来了冰镇蓝莓配鲜奶油，又按母亲的食谱做了Orm喜欢的大麦鹿肉汤和白面包。尽管味道有些微妙，但用来补充体力绝对是良好的菜品。  
折腾了半个上午，他终于满头大汗地意识到有什么不对劲。

小心翼翼推开房门，Orm仍背对着自己安稳睡着，身体随着规律的呼吸一起一伏。  
发情期的Omega是无法安睡这么久的，昨日还汹涌的信息素味也趋于平静，甚至闻不出味道。  
有个答案在心底破壳而出，可Arthur不知该以何种心情面对它，故选择回避。他走过去轻轻拍Orm的肩膀将其唤醒，看他湛蓝色的眼睛从茫然变得清澈。

“Ormi......”他心情复杂地摸着爱人的金发，“看样子，你的发情期结束了。”  
Orm皱起眉头诧异地思索了一会，忽然反应过来，愣愣张大了嘴，小小“啊”了一声。  
“如果你不想的话......我们可以找Vulko或者临冬城的学士帮忙。”他还记得在君临，两人谈到这个话题时Orm的回答。  
金发男人沉思许久，最终微笑着摇摇头，抬起身亲了亲爱人耷拉下来的断眉。“我曾经不想要孩子，是因为不愿一个新的生命像你我这样，从诞生那日就不得不承担家族的责任和诅咒，而且也厌恶身为Omega就要为Alpha传宗接代的传统。但这次不同，这个孩子，它不是条件，而是答案。因为我爱着你，你也爱着我，这份感情让新的生命降临在我们的生活中。别哭丧着脸，我乐意生下来。”  
“可是你会遭很多罪，受很多累。”Arthur心疼地吻上对方的掌心。  
“但是我有你在，对吗？”  
Arthur被那双平静的蓝眸子抚平了内心的纠结，他舒了口气。“当...当然，只要是我能做到的，准确的说，除了喂奶，我什么都可以做，以后孩子就叫我妈妈叫你爸爸。”  
俏皮话逗得Orm咯咯发笑，鼻子皱出甜蜜的细纹。

Arthur一把抱住Orm，紧紧将他勒入怀中，声音带着难以置信的颤抖。  
“天呐，我要当父亲了。”  
“你会是一个好父亲的。”Orm缓缓闭上眼，将脸埋入他深爱的男人最令人安心的颈间。“现在......我需要你去一趟临冬城见Bruce Wayne，有件事要拜托他的帮助。”

 

巨大的老榆树下，Orm和Arthur肩并肩站着，周围是他们的家人与朋友。Orm穿着雪白的貂绒斗篷，Arthur则身披灰黑色狼皮。雪花纷纷扰扰从树枝上落下，融在两人发红的鼻尖。  
“我想起了我们第一次见面的那棵老树。”  
Orm抬头看了看交错的树杈间灰色的天空，突然想起了什么，冲Arthur天真地眨眨眼。  
“你我对那棵树的记忆可不太一样。”Arthur小声说道。

Pennyworth将缎带轻轻缠绕在这对恋人交叠的小臂上，微笑示意他们面对面宣读誓词。

Atlanna十指交叉，眼圈发红地注视她的孩子们。  
Bruce浅笑着摩挲自己的下巴，默默向后退了一步。  
Mera好奇地扑朔自己绿色的眼睛，瑟缩在衣袖中的手却被一只温暖柔软的手握住。她偏头看向Diana深邃美丽的侧脸，不知所措地抿了抿嘴唇。

“天父，铁匠，战士，圣母，少女，老妪，陌客。”  
金色与蓝色的目光在空气中碰撞。  
“我属于他，他属于我。”  
“从今日起，至死方休。”

“在新旧诸神的祝福下，我宣布你们是彼此的丈夫。”

“经由这一吻，献出我的爱。”

唇与唇相交，心灵、肉体、魂魄，合二为一。他们在诸神的见证与亲友的祝福下成婚，这份福馈会伴随血液流入腹中的孩子体内，让这份爱继续流淌。

 

END


End file.
